


Tech Support

by twinArmageddons (cruel_oath)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan isn't great with computers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

All was silent in Eridan’s room on the meteor, save for the soft snoring of the lowblood beside him and the soft tapping of keys as Eridan communicated with one of the Earth children. The clicking of keys would briefly cease for the seadweller to run his fingers through his Sollux’s dark locks or press a kiss to his temple, enjoying the flushed feelings while they lasted.

A warm smile crossed Eridan’s face as Sollux snuggled closer, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep. The Earth girl was now offline, which Eridan took as a sign to rest and join the sleeping psionic in the realm of dreams.

Eridan proceeded to log out of Trollian, but at the last moment, something caught his eye. It appeared to be some sort of advertisement. Against his better judgement, though, he clicked it.

And his husktop crashed.

Eridan was about to let out a loud groan of frustration, but quickly swallowed it back when he remembered Sollux was still sleeping beside him. He was half tempted to wake the lowblood, but decided against it. Sollux slept very little as it was, and Eridan would be damned if he didn’t let him rest.

Carefully, Eridan climbed off of the plush pile, taking the husktop with him. Karkat was somewhat decent with technology, right? Maybe he could--

“ED?”

Eridan was halfway across the room when Sollux called his name. The highblood turned around, seeing that Sollux had sat up, his thin frame swallowed up by one of Eridan’s sweaters.

“Uh… hi.”

“What are you doing, ED?”

“I, uh, well… I… um… see, I require Kar’s assisstance wi--”

“Doeth it have thomething to do with your huthktop?”

“Uh…”

“Come here. Let me fix it.”

Reluctantly, Eridan paced back over to the plush pile, allowing Sollux to take the husktop. Sollux began to tap away at the keyboard, stifling a yawn as he quickly and quietly fixed his matesprit’s husktop. Within a few minutes, all was right in the world and Eridan was once again thankful for having a genius for a matesprit.

Eridan took the husktop and shut it down, setting it aside as Sollux curled up on his side. He pulled Sollux close, smiling as the land-dweller wrapped his arms around him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, gently rubbing Sollux’s back.

“Sol?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks.”

Sollux kissed Eridan sleepily, a small smirk on his face. “Juth go to thleep, ED.”


End file.
